This invention relates generally to a fishing lure, and more specifically one wherein its hook means are normally enclosed within the body portion of the lure, thereby rendering it substantially weedless and non-snagging, during its usage, but upon the biting of a fish, has its hook means pivoted exteriorly of the body means for impaling of a fish during its application.
There are a significant number of prior art patents that disclose various type of fishing plugs, incorporating even depressable hooks, as within the body portion of the plug, so that when pressure is exerted upon the hook it either exposes it, or releases it to spring action that thrusts the hook, or part thereof, externally of the plug body, as for snagging or catching of a fish. For example, the patent to Belding, U.S. Pat. No. 1,204,538, is upon an artificial bait, and which incorporates a shaft contained within the artificial bait body, and having various connecting strips securing with the shaft, and which secure with the hooks, such that when the shaft apparently is sprung forwardly, it causes a pivoting of the hooks from a position maintained interiorly of the lure body, to an exposed position exteriorly of the same.
The United States patent to Fenner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,571,770, discloses another form of artificial bait device, and which in this particular instance incorporates a pair of body portions for the shown lure, and a complex mechanism therein, such that when the body housing is collapsed as a result of a fish taking hold of the bait, a lever is rocked upon its pivot for releasing of a pin and for causing a projecting of the lure hooks beyond the outer surface of its housing body. Another patent to Fenner, U.S. Pat. No. 1,615,747, discloses a similar type of rather complex linkage system within the bait housing body for providing for the projecting of its hooks externally, generally under spring pressure, such as through the variety of springs as shown therein, to dispose the hooks exteriorly of the lure body as when a fish takes a nibble or bite.
The United States patent to Fisher, U.S. Pat. No. 1,639,766, discloses another form of fish lure, whereby the hooks may be set in their operative position, as shown, but that when shank is released, and projects forwardly, the hooks are allowed to project exteriorly of the lure body. In addition, a spring mechanism may provide for the automatic resetting of the hooks within the lure body, in the event that a catch is missed, or should a fish get free of the lure.
The United States patent to Fogelson, U.S. Pat. No. 1,959,911, discloses another form of retractable hooks, for use in conjunction with a fish lure. In this particular instance, when the cams of the lure are depressed, as a result of a fish bite, the hooks are released for projecting externally of the lure body.
The United States patent to Shetka, U.S. Pat. No. 2,436,232, shows another variation upon a fish lure. In this particular instance, when the fish bites, and places stress on the leader for the lure, this causes the actuation of a lever, forcing the hooks to be released and for projecting externally of the lure body. The device may also be reset for further usage through resetting of its lever means.
The patent to Widmer, U.S. Pat. No. 2,521,555, discloses another form of fish bait. In this particular instance, when a fish bites upon the lure, it compresses the figure plate, causing the pin to push against its bolt, releasing it, whereby the spring-biased piston and its rod project rearwardly for pushing the hooks externally of the lure body. This device may also be reset.
The United States patent to Borgen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,675,639, discloses another form of weedless casting spoon, and in this particular instance, the pair of plates when normally biased apart have their hooks arranged therebetween, and in a weedless disposition. But, when a fish bites, causing the two plates to compress together, the hooks eject exteriorly of their opposed plates, for hooking of a fish. There is a simple spring means that normally keeps the two plates separate, until the fish bites.
The United States patent to Anderson, U.S. Pat. No. 3,018,582, discloses another form of a fishing lure. As can be seen, this device incorporates an arm extending exteriorly of the lure body, but which when depressed, releases the plate for projecting rearwardly an extension of the hooks to an external position of the body. This device may also be reset.
The patent to Hameen-Anttila, U.S. Pat. No. 3,816,953, discloses another form of fish lure, wherein a pair of hooks are arranged generally within the tail portion of the disclosed lure body, but that when the trigger is depressed, as through a fish bit, this releases the latch mechanism, thereby allowing the spring to push the said latch rearwardly, and guiding the hooks into their external disposition, for snagging of the fish.
The United States patent to Levstik, U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,489, shows a fishing lure with retractable and automatically extendable hook. This particular device maintains the hook within the lure body, but that when the trigger is depressed, releases the holding bar, and the spring pressure then biases the bar rearwardly for the pivoting of the hook, and for its projection externally of the lure body.
The foregoing provides an analysis of the various prior art type of devices that exist in this field pertaining to fishing lures, and more specifically those wherein hooks are generally concealed, until such time as the hooks are released for snagging of a biting fish. On the other hand, the principal object of the current invention does not include spring means or triggering means wherein the hooks are sprung into a position of application, as for snaring of a fish, but to the contrary, incorporates spring means that normally biases the hook within and retains the same interiorly of the lure body, until such time as the fish itself pulls upon the lure body, thereby forcing the hooks externally of the same, generally through the application of a cam action. In addition, because the hooks are normally biased internally of the lure, and concealed, once the fish releases, or the snag pressure is discharged, the hooks will shift to and remain interiorly of the lure body, by spring action, and not remain externally of the same, as shown in most of the prior art as disclosed herein. Thus, no resetting action is necessary during application of the lure of this design.
It is the principal object of this invention to provide a lure design which provides for the interaction between a spring means that normally conceals the hook(s), of the lure within its body, but that the pressure exerted through the bite of the fish causes the hooks to become exposed, for impaling of the biting fish. On the other hand, should the fish release the same, the spring biasing means of the lure, and which is embodied internally thereof, draws the hooks once again inside of the lure, to sustain the weedless attributes of the lure for continuing usage, thereby obviating any resetting as normally may be required from prior art related devices.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fish lure that may be quickly secured to the fish line, with the link means or leader leading from the lure comprising the line of force aligned directly towards the hook means, and its cam mechanism, that normally pulls the hooks for exposure externally of the lure caused during the bite of a fish.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fish lure which may be molded in parts, have its operating mechanism including the hook means enclosed therein, with the halves being sealed or generally affixed together, during lure assembly.
Another object of this invention is to provide a fish lure wherein its operating mechanisms may be encapsulated within a shell structure, and then located within the mold of an injection molding unit wherein polymer may be molded in place for the unitary formation of a lure body about its shielded operative components.
Another object of this invention is to incorporate operating mechanism, in the form of cam means, within the lure body, such that when a forward pull of the cam means is exerted, causes its hooks to naturally glide externally of the lure body, for snagging of a biting fish.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a cam operating means within a fishing lure body wherein once the fish is released, or should a biting fish not be caught, the cam means will be drawn rearwardly, by spring biasing means, for retracting the hooks back within the interior of the lure body.
These and other object may become more apparent to those skilled in the art upon reviewing the summary of this invention, and upon undertaking a study of the description of its preferred embodiment, in view of the drawings.